


Chemical Compounds

by Vulpesmellifera



Series: Crayon Box Melts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, english murder village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera
Summary: A drabble about a passionate argument, and a couch.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Crayon Box Melts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578679
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Chemical Compounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Posey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Posey/gifts).



> I've talked a bit about writing a Mystrade placed in an English Murder Village ever since [that article](https://crimereads.com/your-guide-to-not-getting-murdered-in-a-quaint-english-village/) about how not to get murdered in one circulated this past January. The plan is to write it for Halloween 2021 (I know that's far in the future! But I already have a plan for Halloween 2020!)
> 
> After Blue_Posey won against me in a battle of jinx in the Mystrade Reading Club, she asked me for 100 words from that fic, so here it is!

But the heiress has the garden with the poisonous plants!”   
  
“And none of those contain the compound we’re looking for.”   
  
The two men stood nose to nose, heat radiating between them like hot sun hitting fresh asphalt.   
  
If Greg tilted his head just so and stepped forward, he could enfold Mycroft into the kiss he dreamed of giving the man, even if said man was stomping on his last nerve.   
  
So it shocked him when in this bubble of anger, Mycroft kissed _him._ They collapsed onto the sofa, desperate to press their bodies together like the strata of the earth. 


End file.
